


The Art of Positive Reinforcement & Punishment

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Collars, Connor has big slut energy unlike any other, Conoor is a good boy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Connor Blank 2019, Fucked hard (TM), He's also a little shit, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Markus doesn't take his shit, Oh look I'm back on my bullshit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, We got porn yall, porn with little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Submission was something Connor began to get more familiar with. In truth, he's been programmed for obedience, following orders back in his machine days to accomplish the mission at hand. Under Markus' care though, it may be exploited for all it's worth.





	The Art of Positive Reinforcement & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! It's been 214613654 years since I've posted porn of my favorite boys and I'm well overdue. This ship needs not only more porn, but a more slutty Connor and I might have given both here. Shoutout to Mimoru and her art overall and the art of a Good Boy Connor (TM) that pretty much inspired this fic
> 
> This 8k beast is for the all the thots in the RK1K server. Love you <3
> 
> Enjoy the porn with little to no plot

He paced around the living room, waiting eagerly. It's already certain that Connor couldn't sit still for the life of him, but waiting for someone to arrive made him unbelievably antsy; Especially if the one he was waiting for was Markus. He was half tempted to just fall into the role set he had become familiar with; One where he could either be down on his knee at the door or waiting in their bedroom with nothing else on except for the ruby red collar around his neck. The collar had become a symbol of sorts. When Markus first graced his neck with it he _knew_ he was Markus' forever just as Markus was his. The little engraving of ‘Manfred’ underneath is only meant for him to know about it and it held true especially when Markus attached the leash to it.

 

He belonged to Markus, it was as simple as that.

 

Now, they had been together since the end of the revolution which, well, was brutal, to put it bluntly. There was bloodshed both blue and red, lives lost in the near all-out war, but androids came out on top. Androids would rule while Markus ruled over them. He was determined, he was angry and most of all, he wanted to be _free_. He marched through the streets, did whatever it took to make people open their eyes to a new intelligent life form and well, maybe violence wasn't the answer, but as long as his people were free nothing else mattered.

 

So where did that leave Connor?

 

He was growing more in tune with this twisted virus called deviancy that had plagued him. It's something he couldn't overcome, something that grew inside him until Markus himself pushed him over the edge. That's the first time he really got a look at Markus' eyes; One blue, one green but there's malice in them, odd eyes filled with a determined rage that even in Connor’s first moments of deviancy, it made him feel as if it was just him and Markus in the world.

 

Things were rocky between them at first, trust was a big issue with both of them after all, deviant leader vs deviant hunter, but they somehow found solace in each other; A certain need that only each other had. So things started off a little slow. Connor helped Markus as much as he could with rallies, protection during meetings when humans actually wanted to talk. And Markus had mellowed out since then, rough edges were still there but he's becoming more peaceful as time passed.

 

That's probably when Connor began to fall for him. It was those small moments of vulnerability that Markus displayed only in front of him that makes him see a man that more than gunpowder and bloody hands. He saw a quiet man, one who just wanted everyone to live together in harmony, someone who doesn't want the weight of the world weighing down his shoulders—

 

Connor wanted to take those burdens off of him.

 

The day he told Markus that they needed each other more than anything was the day he saw yet another side of Markus. It's more possessive, it's almost as if he wanted to protect Connor rather than the other way around. Connor was all he had left. He lost the only friends and family he's had through all the fighting and war raging so the need to do anything to protect Connor was daunting, and well, Connor didn't mind it in the slightest, in fact, he _welcomed it_.

 

That's why in this quiet moment now when Markus walks through the door looking just the bit of stress made Connor want to distress him by any means necessary. There's no spoken words when he seamlessly went to stand in front of Markus, smiling at him as he made his way down onto his knees. His face softens to almost neutral, eyes fluttering up through his long lashes to look into those heterochromia eyes. A hand goes into his head and that alone sent a pleasant shiver through his body.

 

The leash was an added touch; Attached right onto the front his collar as the hand in his hair stroke through a few loose curls. Connor makes a content hum, leaning into the gentle touch, but a smirk soon began to play onto his face, his eyes filling with something mischievous.

 

“You look _stressed_ , love.” His words were drawn out, putting a little more emphasis on the word ‘stressed’ as he reached to hold Markus' coat, his other hand resting on his thigh.

 

“I'm always stressed.”

 

“I see. I can read your stress level loud and clear; 67% to be exact which is well above optimal levels.” He kept his voice concise so he wouldn't give away how overly excited he was to see Markus, more so, to be so close to Markus like _this_.

 

“Is that so? Well, then I think I should go rest, don't you think?” Those mix-match eyes also held something devious to them, darkening just a little as they stared down at him. Connor whined at the words, sticking his lower lip out in that irresistible pout of his.

 

“I bet… I could be of some service, you know? Help you… _destress_ a bit.” That's when his tone dropped a bit, he leans a bit more into the touch while also leaning closer into Markus' front. The mischievous look in his eyes were replaced with innocence, almost as if he didn't know what he was saying or doing.

 

“Of service to me? What are you willing to do for me?” Oh, there's _a lot_ of filthy things Connor could say right now but he just chuckles lightly, resting his head against his thigh.

 

“There are different things I could do. I could run you a bath, maybe give you a massage; Work out a few knotted wires…” Then he trails off, humming as if he was deep in thought. Then he decided to forgo the innocent play, letting his voice drop to something low, enticing, maybe even seductive. “I also could go to our room, put on that outfit you love so much, and you can use me _any way you want_.” He gives the mental image to Markus, knew he must have liked it because the leash was pulled back which surprised him. It made him yelp or rather, whimper out as his eye grew almost pleading like.

 

“You seem more eager than you lead on.” Markus had relaxed the pull on the leash to Connor’s dismay; He may like the feel of being yanked around a bit too much. Markus does though pull at his hair instead which made an unnecessary moan escape from him. Oh, he already falling into that mindset, and so very quickly at that. Maybe he's grown accustomed to all of this; A lifestyle kept behind closed door on meant for Markus' eyes only. Maybe he too was a little possessive.

 

He doesn't respond right away, thinking about if he should respond at all. He, instead, let's out a sigh, leaning right into Markus' crotch with his face as he nuzzled him. He breathed against him, feeling just a bit of hardness there and it makes him moan knowing he's getting Markus so excited. Markus presses him harder against him as Connor mouths at the front; His own cock begins to stir in his pants as desperation began to take over.

 

“This is what I like to see. I like coming home to you on your knees, greeting me.” Connor adored the hand running through his hair, moving gently one moment then pulling the next just to relax once more. “You look so good like this. You're such a _good boy_.”

 

The moan Connor made was sinful

 

Those two words alone made him fall in deeper into that mindset. He never pegged himself to being turned on by such words if those were said to him a year ago, but as he spent his time with Markus, the phrase got thrown around more than ever. He was stubborn at first, he didn't want to succumb to such terminology, but the way Markus says it, it got under his skin, it made him want to be good because he knew if he was good, he'd be rewarded for his behavior, positive reinforcement that is.

 

Pavlov would be rolling in his grave.

 

His hands began to shake in anticipation yet he kept them as is, only gripping tighter onto Markus' jacket and pant leg. He continued to nuzzle against that growing bulge, his mouth soon opening wider, letting his tongue stick out just so he could feel it. He wanted the real thing but he'll be patient. His mind buzzed with ideas, swimming with all the things he wanted Markus to do to him and more but patience will always be a virtue.

 

“ _Markus…_ ” He says his name barely above a whisper, it's a teasing tone right against him, one he knows that could get under Markus' skin. Just Markus' presence alone turns him on so much, makes him forget about how he's an analytical person, a master manipulator as well as persuasive, but Markus turns him into someone else; Turns him into someone who's ready to beg for anything from Markus, better yet, he may be a bit of a slut for him.

 

He _was definitely_ a slut for him.

 

“How about you go upstairs and put on that little outfit you spoke about, stretch yourself out, and wait for me until I'm ready.” Connor moans against him once more before slowly raising to his feet. He pouts, batting his eyes at Markus briefly before he nodded his head soon beginning to walk away.

 

The yank to his leash surprised him making him stay right in place. He lets himself be pulled back soon seeing those beautiful eyes filled with desire staring back at him.

 

“Before I let you go, tell me the rules. I want to make sure you know them.” Right, the rules. There were rules in place when they had moment like these. It makes Connor’s face turn red just thinking about them, but he clears his throat, trying keep it steady.

 

“N-no toys, just my fingers, I can only beg for things, no demands, and—” And he gulps on the last one, face growing warmer. “No cumming unless you tell me to.”

 

“Good.” God, that smile makes Connor’s knees buckle underneath him. It rare seeing Markus smile and knowing that he could get that smile out of him made his heart swell. “You're so good to me.”

 

“Y-yes, I want to be good for you. I'll be so, so good—” Then he's pulled a bit closer by the leash just enough so Markus' lips ghost over his ears.

 

“Don't forget your safe word, love.” The whispered reassurance made a shiver go through him. Even with how things could end up, Markus would still take care of him which was more than anything that he could ask for. “Now go get ready for me, I'll be there in a few minutes.” Markus told him and he soon goes off to their room probably with a bit more eagerness than he intended.

 

Stripping away his usual attire took little to no time to do. He stood nude, looking into the long mirror, running his hands slowly up his chest for a moment before he went toward the closet. Now, he had a few outfits; Some outfits were more, how to say, _revealing_ than others but he wanted to keep it nice and simple this time around. He picked out the more elegant bralette with the panties to match, all black; It was the first outfit he wore for Markus which he was more than surprised that it didn't end up in tattered pieces on the ground. Strong material if he says so himself.

 

He's not sure why, but this outfit made him feel so good, sexy even. It's like a small confidence boost when he looked into the mirror; He sees the black lace that compliments his pale skin. The bralette sat comfortably on his chest, soft to the touch just like the panties that barely cover his aching cock. He touches himself, moaning quietly as his fingers ghost over ever so softly against the throbbing flesh.

 

He made his way towards the bed soon enough, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. He pulled down his panties, his cock springs out and settled on his lower belly. He strokes himself a few times, gasping out a near whimper of Markus' name wishing it was his hand on him. He doesn't get too into it, knowing well enough if he kept at it, he'd be breaking a rule so instead, he does what he was supposed to do. He uncapped the lube, pouring the cool substance onto his fingers before trailing them down towards his entrance.

 

Connor may have dabbled a bit with himself a few hours prior for fun so the first finger going in wasn't difficult at all. He lets that lone finger move ever so slowly until he soon added in a second one. He scissors himself then, stretching himself as best he could, curling his fingers a bit to dig into a spot that he could only slightly graze. It made him arch back and a whine escaped when he does, wanting nothing more than something to press against it until he couldn't string together words anymore. But he digressed, he would have that wonderful feeling soon enough.

 

Markus might have said a few minutes, but it seemed like a near 30 minutes had passed. That whole time, Connor spent his time stretching himself, stroking his aching cock, all while not reaching his release. And it could be a test, Markus could want to see if Connor would follow the rules and last but Connor _was_ going to last because he wanted to stay good just for Markus. He stays as is, fingering himself as he was told while also stroking himself ever so often. He tries to be relatively quiet because he knew well enough he'll be screaming out until he blew his voice out when time permits.

 

There was a time where Markus had told him that he wanted to play him like a piano. It struck Connor as strange at first until Markus had explained in a more physical way. Now he remembered that moment, pre-constructed it with the thought of Markus' hands roaming all along his body like pressing down on ivory keys, drawing out each sweet note that was Connor’s voice. He had lets himself be played in such a manner, does so now as he opted out stroking himself just so he could run his own hand up his body. His fingers danced along his stomach, circling his navel before tracing up to his chest. He gave his pecs a gentle squeeze before delving into the delicate fabric.

 

All of his sensory details were heightened so when he rolls a nipple between the pads of his finger, a moan tears out of him almost desperate like.

 

“ _Markus—_ ”

 

Then he swallowed down the rest of his sounds, whimpering as he focused back on his fingers moving inside him, rocking down on them slowly. His imagination was vivid, it runs wild with thoughts of Markus' fingers inside him, the thought of Markus' more callous hands holding him down and just… only _Markus_ was on his mind.

 

It was torturous waiting but he nearly sobbed out when the door to the room was opened. There's something about the suit Markus wears that gets to Connor more than it should. Markus was handsome in just about anything he wore but that all black suit compliments him. It turned Connor on even more knowing how he himself was in barely any clothing while Markus was fully dressed. He wouldn't say it was a power imbalance, he knew well enough that they were equals, but he enjoyed the moments in which Markus took control.

 

“Well look at you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. You seem to having so much fun without me.” Markus spoke out as he got closer to the bed. He doesn't get in quite yet, instead, he went over and grabbed one of chair and pulled it over to the side of the bed.

 

Connor takes the time to appreciate Markus' features like he always does; He doesn't need to do any analysis or scanning because he practically encoded every detail to his memory banks. That stubble of hair stretched across his chin and jaw, a smatter of freckles across his face, those gorgeous mix-match eyes, and he wears a smug smirk that Connor knew far too well.

 

He doesn't hold back his noise anymore, moaning out Markus' name just so he would come over to him. He fingered himself quicker, pinches his nipple harder but he gets nothing; Markus doesn't budge, just crosses his legs and stare over at Connor with nothing but lust in those eyes.

 

“Do you even need _me_? You seem rather content with those fingers of yours, I would get in the way, wouldn't I?” The voice was nothing short from amused. Connor knew what ploy he was doing, knew that Markus is trying to get under his skin just to get him to beg for it, and it almost works, _almost_. But Connor knew this all too well and instead of succumbing to it as usual, he smirks at Markus.

 

“You know, maybe I can get myself off. You don't do anything for me anyways. My fingers are enough.” First of all, that's a huge ass lie, but Markus didn't need to know that. But oh, he sees the smirk upon Markus' face falter, sees those eyes darken and a small flame flickering inside them. Let it be known that Connor did like playing with fire.

 

“You want to _run that by me again_?” The way Markus' voice dripped with venom made Connor bite his lip, suppressing any sound that threatened to come out but soon covers it up with a lighthearted laugh.

 

“Is that a threat? How cute. And yes, my fingers can get me off just fine. I don't _need_ anything from you.” To prove a point, he began fingering himself quicker, letting a few whimpers spill from his mouth as he grinned over to Markus. “I—ah! I can keep going on my own. You— _hnnn_ y-you can just leave to be honest.” Poking the beast with a stick was probably not his best idea but if it meant riling up Markus, he'd do just about anything to get him over there.

 

He expected as much, Markus was on top of him in a blink of an eye. His expression was that of displeasure, those eyes filled with a rage that Connor rarely gets to see. It's usually in a different light obviously when Markus would be highly upset with dealing with humans over simply requests. He knows it's not the same anger, far from it, but seeing that anger directed towards him made his thirium within heat up.

 

The leash was yanked harshly making him gasp out. He's pulled forward, a mere few inches away from Markus' face and his expression had dwindled a bit but he puts that smirk back on.

 

“Did I strike a nerve— ah!” His hair was also pulled hard enough that a few strands could honestly be torn out.

 

“Oh, so you want to play this game, huh? Well then, if you're so adamant about getting off yourself, then I don't know why I came in here in the first place.” Connor expected a lot of things then, maybe some filthy words or being pinned down but he got neither. Instead, Markus had got completely off of him, releasing the leash and his hair as he got out of the bed.

 

No, no this wasn't what he was expecting. He wanted Markus to crack and teach him a lesson, to rough him up a bit for supposedly speaking out if turn, but he watched Markus shove the chair and made his way to the door.

 

“No! Please don't leave me!” Connor outright sobbed out. He couldn't get off without Markus, he even stopped all his own pleasure just to crawl up the foot of the bed. He knew he's gone too far, knew he should have just been _good_ and now he's ruined it. This mentality he's in made him upset with himself, hot tears began to sting his eyes, streaming down his face as he cries out for Markus not to leave.

 

“You said it yourself, you don't need me so clearly I'm wasting my time here—”

 

“No no no, I _need_ you. I need you so much. I'm-I'm so sorry for being bad. I won't do it again just please, don't leave!” He begs, the last thing he wanted was for Markus to leave him there aching and longing for everything Markus had to offer. Markus had paused at the door, turning back over to him with his arms crossed.

 

“Do you deserve me? I don't think you do with that little stunt you pulled.” Markus sounded almost disappointed in him, shaking his head as his hand extended towards the door.

 

“ _Please_! I'm sorry! I-I don't deserve you… but I promise I'll be good. Punish me, use me, I'll do whatever it takes just… _please don't leave me_.” Connor was entirely too desperate sounding but he didn't care, he wanted, no _needed_ Markus more than anything.

 

“Tell me how you want to be used.” Those words cut through the air and into Connor’s whole being.

 

“I—” And he scooted himself to the center of the bed, his eyes stay pleading and not once leaving Markus' sight. His hands began to roam his body, down from his neck to his chest where he squeezed his pecs through the bralette. He opens his mouth then, sticking his tongue out while practically panting like a dog. “You can shove your cock down my throat until I choke.” He then ran one hand down the rest of the body while the other stayed on his chest. That other hand snaked down towards his entrance plunging two finger back inside of himself with a heated moan leaving his chest. “ _Ah fuck,_ or _—_ Stretch me out and f-fuck me until I can't take it anymore.” He cries out as his fingers moved quickly inside him, his hips rocking against them. “ _Please_!”

 

Markus hadn't moved from his spot but Connor thinks he'll stay. God, how much he wanted Markus to stay just so he could fuck him until he blanks. Then Connor sees him slowly turn away from the door and that made him excited, even more so seeing Markus slowly make his way back towards him. A surge of warmth coursed through him when the bed dipped down at the foot of it. Markus doesn't say anything yet but his look is that of curiosity, eyes scanning over Connor until their eyes meet.

 

“Hmmm, that _does_ sound like a good time. Though,” The unexpected yank to his leash got Connor’s attention. Markus brought him in closer, that old smirk soon appearing on his face. “I think punishment would be more appropriate, don't you think?” Connor nodded his head urgently, his fingers only digging inside himself as quickly as he could.

 

“ _Yes_ , yes _punish me_. Do whatever you want to me.” That was it, he was finally completely under that mindset.

 

Submission was something Connor began to get more familiar with. In truth, he's been programmed for obedience, following orders back in his machine days to accomplish the mission at hand. Once he deviated, that really never went away and if anything, helping with Markus while getting orders from him just sort of exploited that. Compliance was in his code, but that compliance being used for sexual gratification was probably not Cyberlife’s intentions.

 

When it was just him and Markus alone, when Markus would give him orders in the bedroom, that's when he began to be very fond of just letting go of his inhibitions, letting go of the control he tried to keep within himself and just gave it all up to Markus. There's a lot of trust in this, safe words just in case things went a little bit more south than intended, and that's honestly the highest amount of assurance for what they are doing.

 

Now though, Markus hums; He slowly rises from the bed and Connor watched as he went toward the closet. Markus spends about a few minutes inside before finding what he needed before returning back over to Connor. The toy was a favorite of Connor’s; Usually used when he had his alone time and wanted to last just a little longer than normal. Excitement was bubbling out of him, the fingers that were moving inside never ceased or at least not until Markus yanked them out causing Connor to whine.

 

Markus doesn't even say anything, simply placing the ring of the toy around the base of Connor’s cock before easing the toy inside of him. It presses right against that bundle of wires perfectly which only made him squirm. But then, Connor sees an incredibly devious grin form upon Markus' face, eyes narrow before he got out of the bed once more.

 

“Markus?—”

 

Then he gasped out, body jerking, back arching as the vibrations of the toy was turned on. It's a pulsing sensation, a buzz so powerful that it makes him outright sob. It makes that knot forming in the pit of his belly tighten up, ready to unravel but the ring around him prevents him from going over the edge.

 

“This seems like a suitable punishment. You know, I've always loved teasing you; Cracking that well-mannered composure until you're nothing but begging for me.” Markus had got back into the bed, looming over him with a softer expression all the while Connor was just trembling and moaning out. “Seeing you like this, no one else is allowed to see that perfectly intact facade crumble. Only I can, and you want to know why?”

 

Words don't even form from Connor, barely even able to think correctly with the vicious cycles inside him. Even if he wanted to speak he doesn't get the chance because soon his lips were captured in a feverish kiss. His sounds were muffled but he still was able to moan into the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth to let that velvety tongue explore his mouth. It's fervent, sloppy, lasting only a bit before Markus pulls back with Connor’s lip between his teeth.

 

“ _Because you're mine_.” He said upon releasing his lip. “ _And I'm yours_.” Those statements would have made Connor cum all over himself if it wasn't for the ring. It felt as if his whole body was electrocuted, shockwaves coursing through every wire in his system. He did belong to Markus, he'll shout it to the heaven if he could but the fact that Markus also belongs to him makes a warm, fuzzy feeling swell inside as he smiles up to Markus as best he could with the vibrations making nearly everything impossible.

 

“I— _fuck_! I-I’m all yours nobody else! _Ah, Markus_!” His hips continued to jerk against the toy, every vibration leaving his body in a blissful mess of pure, tingling sensations all around.

 

There's a lighter kiss placed along his lips and as much as he just wanted to kiss back with all his pent up neediness, he does his best to relax even with all his muscles tensing up. He thrashed when one of Markus' hands went down to stroke his swollen cock ever so slowly.

 

“I love you, Connor.” Markus spoke as he began kissing down his neck gently, his lips moving tentatively down to his collarbone. Those words made Connor’s head spin. It threw him off guard, made him, just for that moment, slip away from that mentality just to adore those spoken words from Markus.

 

“I l-love you too, Markus. So, so much. You—you make me feel _so good_.” He says before moaning out when Markus started stroking him faster, that coil of heat only tightening more inside of him ready to snap. “C-can I cum, please? I need to— _hnnn_ t-to cum so badly. I promise I'll be so good to you just… _please let me cum_.” He pleads, his body is completely flushed a vibrant red, from his cheeks down to his chest, lips quivering as tears threatened to fall.

 

“But remember love, this is your punishment after all.” Markus kept his voice playful, those lips moving slowly down his shaky body that hand never letting up on his cock. Connor let the tears fall in frustration, outright whines in hopes to get that much-needed relief.

 

“Please, please, _please_! I— _fuck_ —can't take it anymore. I-I need to cum!” It may be the warnings flashing in his head of overheating or the fact that his cock was growing borderline painful to the touch, his prostate being nearly rubbed raw as those tears streaked his face.

 

“Will you be obedient from now on?” That leash was held not pulled, those eyes staring intently at him. “You promise you won't act out of turn again?”

 

“ _Yes, God yes!_ I promise I'll be good, I'll do anything just _please, I need to cum_!” He's sobbing, begging, _crying_ out for the knot inside him to stop being forced to tighten anymore. That hand that was stroking him soon began to take the ring off. The vibrations were still there, Connor was still thrashing and he's so close to nearly blanking out just from this.

 

“Cum for me, love.” Markus pressed the toy harder against Connor’s prostate, his hand stroking him briskly and soon, that was it for Connor.

 

“Ah— _Ah shit, yes! Hnnnn fuck, I'm cumming— Markus!_ ” His LED spun red, hips jerked into the air erratically, back arching into a near bow, screaming out obscenities as he came all over himself as well as Markus' hand.

 

He does blank for a few seconds, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body quaked, his system trying its best to keep up with cooling. His breath is ragged, coming out in short puffs as his body began to calm down. The toy used on him was turned off, pulled out, and places on the nightstand as well making him nearly melt into the sheets.

 

“ _Mark-us… Mar—_ ”

 

“Shhh, I'm right here, baby. Now I want to ask you something: Do you think you can keep going? I'll stop if it's too much.” It was probably very embarrassing how his cock twitched at the reassuring words, but those were the best kind of words.

 

“Oh _please_ , keep going! I-I want your cock inside so much. It has been on my mind ever since you walked through that door; It has been on my mind _all day long_.” He's really cracking now, whatever sort of composure he had left, if any, was completely gone. “I even fingered myself earlier wishing it were you but it's not the same. _It'll never be the same_. I just… I need your big cock stretching me out like the little cockslut I am. _Please fuck me, Markus_!” He was shameless, he didn't care who heard him beg for Markus' cock like a whore. He wanted nothing more than to scream out until his voice blew out.

 

Markus had gripped Connor’s jaw, tilting his head back as he ran his thumb over that puffy bottom lip. “I forgot to tell you how absolutely gorgeous you look in this outfit.” Connor felt a hand traveling up his torso to squeeze at his chest through the bralette, making him arch into that hand when a thumb brushed over his nipple before trailing lower. Those words were off-putting but he only basked in them, enjoying the little praise for all it's worth.

 

An unexpected moan tore through Connor when he felt two fingers being presses inside him, instinctively rocking down on them. Markus was kissing along his neck, sucking here and there while his fingers moved ever so slowly inside of him. These gestures were already making Connor grow harder by the minute, his hip rolling down eagerly on those fingers.

 

“Markus, _please_!” He cried out, his own hands bracing and gripping the sheets beneath him.

 

“Now Connor, I want you to tell me exactly what you want. Give me every little detail on what you want me to do to you. _I might be generous enough to do as you say_.” Those fingers curl and graze that sensitive spot inside of him making him nearly scream before those fingers were soon removed causing him to whine. He caught his breath though, gulping as he began to form his response.

 

“I love everything about you, Markus. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” Well, it's a sappy start but— “And I want you to hold me down either like this and make me watch every inch of your cock go inside of me. Then I want you to turn me over, shove my head in the bed or pin my shoulders down and use that nice cock of yours to fuck me so hard that my system resets. I want to be left a gaping, used mess unable to move when you're done with me. Every step I take in the next few days, I'll only be reminded of why it's so difficult to walk; Your cock is the only thing that will be on my mind. So please, God _please_ fuck me, use me, _break me_.” It was a lot to say but he wanted it _all_. He wanted everything and more of what Markus could give him.

 

Markus seemed very delighted with that answer with the way his eyes grew more lustful, an approving groan leave him and soon, Connor was folded in half with his feet touching the head board. He kept his legs just like that when Markus had released them. He watched as Markus sat back, undoing his pants and slipping them down so that his cock could spring free. Connor nearly reached out for it but he restrains himself, keeping his legs up as he just waited for Markus to give it to him.

 

There's something about Markus still being in that suit that gets to Connor. It may be due to the fact that Connor himself was barely clothed save for the lingerie, the bralette still intact and the panties pulled down just a bit. But then Markus soon reached for the panties, pulling them up and off his legs, tossing them to the side. Then he was between Connor’s legs, cock sliding against his eager entrance.

 

“ _Please…_ ” Connor spoke with a breathless whimper, his hips rocking down as he silently begs for it. And it doesn't take much longer before Markus was pressing inside of him. God, he missed this feel; That slight sting that lingers but was completely ignored due to the immense amount of pleasure shooting up his spine. His moans had grown louder, dragging on as each inch began to enter him.

 

It amazes Connor to no ends on how big Markus was. He hasn't seen any others except for his own but he knew the human average wasn't too big and the fact that Markus was _doubled_ that in length with a thicker girth was an eye-opener the first time they had sex. He'll probably never get used to, it still surprises him to this day even as he watched his tight ring of muscle stretch around him. He can take it all, _has_ taken it all and each time seems to get better and better and maybe he was a little cock drunk off of it.

 

He personally has to thank Kamski for such an amazing appendage.

 

Markus kept his movements slow, easing his cock until it had disappeared completely inside of Connor, bottoming out. Connor was a loud one, moans escalating higher and higher to near screams of ecstasy. His hips moved on their own accord, wanting any amount of friction he could get when Markus stalled his movements. Then Markus was dragging his cock ever so slowly out of him just to press in just as slow. Connor had flung his arms around Markus' neck to bring him down for a much-needed kiss, his moans escaping through when Markus began rocking his hips.

 

Connor wasn't expecting the slowness of the kiss let alone the slowness of Markus' movements. He does accept it though, wanting everything and more of what Markus could offer. He feels that cock pull almost all the way out just to thrust ever carefully back in making him groan at the stretch, that feeling of fullness always felt so good. He wanted more though, so much more but he'll be good and wait.

 

“You're the most precious thing I've ever laid my eyes on. The blush on your face suits you, matches well with this beautiful bralette, your unfocused doe eyes zeroing in on me. All of it is so amazing, everything about you is perfect, Connor.” God, Markus saying those words at such an intimate time like this made his system buzz with a pleasant warmth. He would have grinned at the words but with the noises coming out of him, it was difficult to do much but give a weak smile of adoration for those spoken words.

 

“I— _fuck_!” And he wanted to respond, to tell Markus just how wonderful he was to him, but moans just trembled out of him when that oh so sensitive spot inside him was struck. “ _There_! God there, Markus, _please_! You're so good, so handsome and I love everything about you. You're driving me so crazy right now— _Ah-ah_!” It seems that Markus had continually struck that spot inside of him, making his words catch in his throat, a greedy louder moan comes out of him.

 

“Tell me more, love. Keep speaking to me.” Words were becoming progressively more difficult the more Markus kept moving inside him. His hands roam down Markus' back, taking the time to appreciate ever bump of muscle before digging his nails into the skin.

 

“Y-you… make me so h-happy... _Fuck_! A-and you make me lose my mind— _Markus_! And I _love your cock so fucking much_!” Well, he would have said nicer things, but his mind was way too focused on the cock inside him to speak of anything more than how he's feeling right now. “Please more… _hnnnn fuck_! Fuck me harder, make me scream out for you, I _need it_.” Desperation was sinking in, his hips rocked down with each tentative thrust, his arms bring Markus closer to him as he savors it all.

 

“More hmmm? I think you do deserve a little for being so good.” With that Markus was pulling out which made the most undignified whine come out of Connor. “Turn over for me, ass in the air.” Markus commanded and Connor follows as he's told; There goes that obedience exploit again.

 

Connor rolls over to his stomach, using his arms to push him up into the proper position. He pressed his head into the mattress, his arms snaking behind him to pull his cheeks apart revealing his slightly gaping hole.

 

“ _Give me everything you got_.” He's panting now, desire filling up every wire inside of him desperately waiting to be filled once more.

 

“Think you can handle it? Because if I start now,” The tip of his cock was pressed against Connor’s entrance, not yet going in. Markus leaned down over his back, kissing along his neck before nibbling at his ear. “I _won't_ be able to hold myself back.”

 

“Yes, _yes_! I can take it! I'm all yours for the taking, Markus just please, please, _please fuck me as hard as you can_.” He honestly couldn't care less if he sounded so slutty but only Markus could get him like this; He's fallen so deep into lust.

 

He barely had enough time to brace himself because soon he was screaming out a blissed out cry of Markus' name when he was slammed into. His whole body jerked at the thrust, eyes rolling back as he relished in the feeling. He felt that cock slowly drag against his inner walls right up until the tip was barely at his entrance until he cried out upon feeling Markus' hips snapped harshly back into him.

 

The thrusts stayed as is, a slow pull of Markus' cock just for him to shove back into him. Connor was already _gone_ ; Each slow thrust had power behind it, nearly knocking the air out of him and making him choke out his moans. He felt his leash being pulled, applying just a bit of pressure to his throat and maybe just _maybe_ he liked that feeling more than he should. Each of his breaths were puffed out as each hard thrust fucked the remaining air out of him. It's true ecstasy and just what he wanted.

 

But he knew well enough there was more to give. He knew Markus could wreck him, knew he could make his voice turn into static and _that_ was what he really needed. He tried to form words but every time he tried, a trembling loud moan left him. He gets his bearings though, clears his desert-dry throat to try to form at least a single sentence.

 

“I-is that— _oh fuck_ — is th-that all you g-got? Thought you could— _hnnn_ — fuck me harder than this.” He chuckles breathlessly, even he, the one getting the fucking of the lifetime nearly unable to think, was also the one who was still a little shit. There was a particular hard slam right into that bundle of wires inside of him causing him to rasp out a hoarse moan. Markus had paused his movements, staying as deep as he could as he leaned over Connor’s back. Connor yelped when his hair was yanked to the side, teeth digging into his neck as he was bitten.

 

“I know you're trying to get a rise out of me, but I'll let it slide this time because as much as I want to keep teasing you…” His dragged his cock out slowly like before and slammed back in ruthlessly, hearing that oh so beautiful scream that was Connor’s voice. “I want to fuck you up this goddamn bed.” He pulled out a little quicker and thrust in just as quick. “I want to hear your voice carry out all throughout this house.” Connor felt that same gesture and his moans began to pop with static. “And I'm going to fuck you until the only thing you know in that advance head of yours is _my fucking name_.” Markus had released his hair, hands going straight to his shoulders to press him down.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Everything grew brutal within seconds. The pace was brisk, ruthlessly, and Connor doesn't hold back any of his sounds as his voice only got louder. It's a garble of static pops and screams but that's all the sound he was able to muster up. His breath is ragged, coming out shortly as he just laid there and took it. He hands were holding onto the sheets beneath him for dear life, his mind was cleared of everything except for Markus and only Markus.

 

His eyes were completely unfocused, rolling in their sockets, rolling back or crossing as each rough snap turned every processor into mush. He practically melts into the sheets, blissful cries of pure ecstasy rushing out of him. He brings one hand down to stroke his swollen cock quickly, that familiar knot forming all too soon. Every thrust was perfect, everything about Markus was perfect and the fact that only he could get Connor to scream so desperately was the icing on the cake.

 

It doesn’t take much really, all his pent up need mixed with each thrust going into him brings him closer to the edge. Connor wheezed out a gasp of Markus’ name was all he could get out as he continued to stroke himself to that sweet release. That was until Markus’ had reached down and held his aching cock, those thrusts only growing faster.

 

“Nuh uh, remember love, you only cum when I tell you to.” Markus says those words too smoothly unlike the rough snap of hips going into Connor. He keens out hotly, words not forming at all except for a wheezed out a mantra of ‘ _please_ ’ over and over again. It's mind-numbing pleasure, those warnings begin to flash once more of overheating, system reset initiated, and it's damn near overwhelming.

 

It feels as if he'll either blank in a reset or try to hold on as long as he could. He goes for the latter, does his best to ignore the warnings and just _feel_ the fullness each time that magnificent cock filled him.

 

“NeEd t-tO cUm!” He didn't think his voice would glitch out so much but those were probably the only words he could speak somewhat clearly, everything else was getting fucked out of him.

 

“Almost— _fuck_! Almost there.” Connor could tell Markus was close just by the way his voice was straining. He endured in it until his system couldn't take it anymore.

 

The knot inside him borderline painful like before, his voice was gone, nothing but a hoarse wheeze. Tears were streaking his cheeks, his so-called advanced processors were shot and he truly felt as if he was drunk off Markus' cock. Those thrusts started growing more erratic, sloppier, and Connor knew Markus was closer to the edge. The hand that was gripping his cock started stroking him quickly, squeezing him ever so often and he outright screamed.

 

“I'm sO cLo-Se!” His words were a complete glitched out mess, his body began to shake as he reached so close to that release.

 

“I know, baby. I want you to cum for me, lose control, and just let go.” That was all it took for him to topple over the edge.

 

“ _Markus!_ ” That was all he could say as he sobbed, screamed, and came all over himself. His body goes rigid, raspy whimpers come out of him as Markus kept going, overstimulation soon setting in. There's only a few more thrust that goes into him before he felt Markus' hips began to stutter, jerking sporadically as he slumped over his back.

 

“ _Connor!_ ” Then Markus was to falling into that sweet pit of euphoria. One final slam had him cumming inside of Connor with a loud groan, stalling all movement until he rolled his hips to work them both through their release.

 

Connor’s body went completely limp, his system couldn't override that reset for too long and it was soon overtaking him. He was out for a few minutes, system cooling down and fixing glitches, LED going from that frantic red it's been this whole time back to that calm blue. In the midst of his reset, Markus had pulled out him, turned him to his back and got a warm rag to clean him up with. He also had changed out of his now wrinkled suit into more comfortable clothes. By the time Connor was back online, Markus was over him, leaving gently kisses along his face.

 

“M-Markus?” His eyes open by a sliver, seeing that lovely smile of Markus above him.

 

“Yes, I'm right here, dear. I'll always be here, right by your side.” Lips continued to cascade along his face until one was planted right upon his lips.

 

“Sorry about the reset.” His expression was completely fucked out, that lopsided smile looks up lovingly at Markus.

 

“You always apologize for that. You know you don't have to.”

 

“I'd like to think my system would adapt by now to such treatment but clearly it hasn't, or you just get rougher each time.” He says a matter of factually which made Markus chuckle, soon lying beside him on the bed.

 

“You like it when I'm rough, right?” Markus spoke as he ran his hand through Connor’s disheveled hair.

 

“I plead the fifth.”

 

“Those musical sounds you made were telling enough, you know. And I loved every single one.” Connor was overly flattered by the words, basking in it as he kissed Markus' cheek.

 

“Okay, maybe you do drive me a little crazy when we get into these moods.”

 

“A _little_ crazy?” Markus sneered and Connor only rolled his eyes.

 

“Less talking and more kissing.” He decided for them as he leaned in to kiss Markus softly who definitely wasn't complaining about it.

 

They spend the rest of their moments basking in the afterglow of it all, staying close to each other without a care in the world. Sharing moments like this were the best moments they had; Just the two of them and neither of them could have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And we have ourselves a cute little ending because knowing me, my porn always has to end in some form of fluff.  
> Kudos and comments are always nice and watch out in the near future when I come up with more porn <3


End file.
